Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to method and system for enhancing data coherency and potential of at least one metadata associated with a video data. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for enhancing data coherency and potential use of at least one metadata associated with a frame of video data and for embedding the at least one metadata in a visual dynamic range (VDR) pipeline.
Description of the Related Art
Digital video broadcasting has developed into a versatile technology that enables the delivery of video, audio and other forms of multimedia possible. With the progression of this innovative technology, digital broadcast satellite television has become increasingly common. The broadcasters of the digital video adopt various digital video processing methods to assure the quality of video that they send to their customers. The digital video data is transmitted or broadcasted over several high speed transmission mediums that have different characteristics, and various standard video formats. The ability to ensure high quality video at the terminating display is difficult to implement.
One common method for enhancing the video quality is to embed metadata associated with a digital video frame or sequence of frames within a video pipeline. The metadata is largely useful for processing digital images in a visual dynamic range (VDR) format in which a wide range of intensity levels of the image is accurately represented.
Metadata needs to be applied to the correct video frame or sequence to be useful. To ensure metadata coherency in existing systems, metadata would need to be driven to the display at existing video frame rates. Transmission of high bandwidth metadata is not possible for all existing video processing systems and metadata transporting interfaces, like high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), digital visual interface (DVI), serial digital interface (SDI) and high-definition serial digital interface (HD-SDI). In fact, each metadata transporting interface not only differs in the method of metadata transportation but also has substantially different bandwidth capabilities effectively enabling only global type metadata to be transmitted.
Conventional methods for embedding metadata in a VDR pipeline have considerable drawbacks. For example, in an existing method, the metadata associated with the video data will not be coherent with the video data and results in lack of time synchronization. This occurs when the metadata is large and needs to be sent over a number of frames. Another major drawback in the existing method is the inability of the metadata transporting interface to transport metadata having high bandwidth. This is especially true as the bandwidth of the video content increases.